


Stroller Shopping

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Miscellaneous Pregnant Danny [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stroller shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroller Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Which stroller?"

"That one. The jogger."

"Good choice if you plan on running with the baby."

"It's huge."

"It's stable."

"You can carry-"

"It's too big."

"It's perfect."

"I can-"

"We should check out some others."

"I want to get this one."

"Good. I'll just-"

"We should be check out some others."

"We can get this one in blue camo."

"..."

"Really?"

"According to the site."

"Uh..."

"You do have it in the blue camo, right?"

"They did when I checked the site just before we came."

"I'll just go check."

"We can get it if they have the blue camo."

"Knew you'd like it."

"We do have one in stock. Let me just ring this up for you."


End file.
